


the line that i'd walk for you (if you're afraid of falling then don't look down)

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lena is a baby gay, lena is a clueless gay, so much fluff honestly, this is my first supercorp fic please be nice to me, what started out as one fic is now a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: A series full of Kara and Lena fluff. Because the world always needs more of it.





	1. be here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever supercorp fic and I'm super nervous about it but I'm also really happy with how this turned out and I really hope at least like one person likes it???? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think when you're done!!

“Kara, could you just stop for a second and come and sit down? Please?” 

She won’t, Lena knows this, but she asks anyway. When Kara is worried, she just cannot be still. 

“I can’t!” 

Lena smiles to herself. “Please. Alex will be fine. This isn’t the first, first date she’s ever been on. And besides, if you really wanted to check on her, you could probably hear her anyway.”

“Definitely. I could definitely listen in if I wanted to. Not probably. And I know she’s been on dates before but this is her first, first date since Maggie and it’s huge for her and she was so nervous and I just want everything to go well! And I can’t just listen in on her date! That’s a total invasion of privacy!” Kara replies, crossing her arms over her chest and looking offended that Lena would even suggest such a thing. 

Lena waits, patiently. 

“But maybe I could just listen in on a conversation nearby? I mean, if anything bad was happening, people two tables away would totally know about it, right? Or maybe I could just listen for like, 2 seconds. Just to check. I’m sure Alex wouldn’t mind that. She wouldn’t even have to know! I wouldn’t tell her and you wouldn’t tell her and- wait, you wouldn’t tell her, would you?”

Lena cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows. _Duh._

“Of course you wouldn’t. I knew that,” Kara responds, reaching up to push her glasses further up her nose, a nervous habit.

She keeps her arms crossed and even from halfway across the room, Lena can see her fingers digging into her skin. Another nervous habit. If _she_ had super hearing too, she knows Kara’s heart would be beating 10 times a second right now. 

“Come here,” she says, quietly, opening her arms towards her. 

Kara stays where she is for a few seconds before she sighs and relents, crossing the room, her expression soft. Her eyes are still anxious but even before she reaches her, Lena can see some of the tension leaving her body. Kara takes both of Lena’s hands in hers before sitting down on the couch beside her and resting her head on her shoulder, their fingers interlaced. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Lena squeezes her hands. 

“Were you this nervous on _our_ first date?” She asks, smiling softly. 

She feels Kara chuckle as she kisses her shoulder in response. “You _know_ I was.” 

“So was I. Which is weird considering how well we knew each other beforehand. I’d never been nervous around you before,” Lena smiles, reminiscent. “Wait. That’s a lie. You must have made me nervous at some point,” she laughs. 

“I mean, the way I told you I was Supergirl made you nervous.” 

“Terrified. The way you told me made me _terrified_ , Kara.” 

“In hindsight, maybe picking you up and flying out of the window with you wasn’t the best idea…” Kara laughs. 

She’s right and she knows it. After Kara had landed them both on the roof of L-Corp (and after Lena had finished puking), she’d looked nervously up at Kara and asked her how high the building was and then added that maybe now wasn’t the right time to mention that she was scared of heights. When she looks back now, she knows it was stupid of her to be afraid. And it’s not really a surprise that she finds that the longer she’s with Kara, the less scared of heights she is. 

“I still can’t believe I found out that my best friend is an alien and the only thing I was scared of was the height of the building,” Lena laughs. 

“In your defence, we were standing dangerously close to the edge. And you couldn’t have been sure that I would catch you if you fell.” 

“I was sure. Always. Supergirl or not. I could never have doubted your ability to catch me if I fell,” Lena responds instantly, not missing a beat. “Metaphorically, of course. Buildings are really tall in this city and if you-

Lena doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Kara is kissing her then, and usually Lena would be annoyed that she’s interrupted her but she’s already decided to let it go this time and kisses her back. Kara moans softly under her breath as she feels her reciprocate the kiss and, as it always does, Lena feels her heart skip inside her chest. 

They’ve kissed a thousand times but somehow, something in every single one makes Lena’s heart skip inside her chest. 

“Hey,” she whispers, against Kara’s mouth. “I was talking.” 

Kara sighs and sits up, smiling guiltily. “Sorry. I know you hate it when I do that. But I couldn’t resist.” 

“You say that every time.”

“And I never lie,” she laughs, shrugging her shoulders and feigning innocence. 

Lena laughs too and punches her arm, lightly. She knows Kara wouldn’t feel it even if she punched her hard, but she still pulls a face and says “ow” anyway. 

“Turn around and lie down on your front,” Lena tells her, and Kara does, lying face down on the couch without hesitation. 

Lena climbs on top of her and rests herself on the back of Kara thighs, her hands reaching for the hem of Kara’s shirt to lift it up. “Doesn’t saving the world ever make your muscles ache?” Lena asks, lightly tracing the skin that covers the bottom of Kara’s back with her fingertips. 

She feels more than hears Kara sigh. 

“No,” she responds. “I’m like, really strong.” 

Lena swears she hears her chuckle into the couch cushion. 

“Just say yes and let me give you a massage,” she says, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes. My muscles are _very_ sore right now. _Please_ massage them for me,” Kara says dramatically before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Lena listens to her laughing for a few long seconds, her entire body feeling warm at the sound before she sighs loudly and starts to get up. “Fine. You clearly don’t need a massage so I’m gonna go to bed,” she says, grinning as Kara reaches back and grabs her hand, pulling her back down. 

“No!” She yells, laughter falling from her face. “I’m sorry. Please don't get up. You don’t even have to massage me just… stay where you are.” 

Lena smiles and lets Kara’s hand fall back down onto the couch beside her as she leans forward and rests her upper body weight along the length of Kara’s back, pressing a soft kiss into the back of her neck. Kara relaxes underneath her and Lena feels her fingertips tracing along the skin of her calf. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispers, kissing Kara’s neck again. “For as long as you want me, I’m right here.” 

“I hope you don’t just mean _that_ metaphorically,” Kara responds, reaching back to find Lena’s hands again, pulling her arms over her shoulders and curling them underneath her. 

Lena’s head falls against Kara’s shoulder blades and she lets her cheek rest against her warm skin.

“Alex is going to be fine, you know?” Lena says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“I know. I just want her to be happy,” Kara replies, tracing patterns into the skin of Lena’s forearm. “Like us. I want her to have this too,” she adds, quietly, thoughtfully. 

Lena smiles. “She _is_. She _will_. It just might take some time. You and I are enough proof of that, I think.” 

Kara huffs out a soft laugh before she places a kiss on the back of Lena’s hand. “Hopefully it won’t take Alex three and a half years.” 

Lena chuckles. “Hey, we _were_ happy before we realised we were in love with each other. Maybe not in the same way, but we were.” 

“You’re right. I was always happy with you.” 

Smiling, Lena closes her eyes and breathes deeply, letting the feel of Kara’s body underneath hers relax her completely. Sometimes she wonders how in the world she’s of any comfort to the girl of steel, but being with Kara like this, erases any doubt in her mind that Kara needs her. 

They need each other. 

They always have. 

They always will.


	2. drunk and heavenly... is that how the saying goes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets drunk and Lena feels (kind of) drunk just from looking at her (beautiful) face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at/hit me for that gross chapter summary, please. 
> 
> My gay ass heart is incapable of stopping thinking about these two right now (no, literally) so what started out as a one fic thing has now turned into a series of fics. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think when you're done!

Working late was low of on the list of Lena’s favourite things to do. Working late on a Friday, was even lower on that list. 

But such was life. 

She was supposed to have been at the bar with Kara and Alex and all of their friends two hours ago. But at this rate, they’d be at home and asleep before she even got close to finishing up. 

Sighing, Lena rested her head back on her chair and closed her eyes. 

“Just for a second,” she said aloud to herself, allowing herself a break from staring at her computer screen. 

“Looking at you, Lena Luthor, turns my heart to mush.” 

Lena jumped at the sudden intrusion in her dimly lit and silent office, even though the voice she heard was her favourite and the most comforting voice in the entire world. Opening her eyes, she grinned upon seeing Kara standing in the doorway. 

“You, Kara Danvers, are drunk,” she replied, her grin widening into a fully fledged smile. 

Kara shrugged and flopped down on the couch, kicking her shoes off and hanging her legs over the arm. “Maybe a little.” 

Lena cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. 

“Fine. Maybe a lot. Like, _a lot_. Like I’m seeing two of you right now. Which totally isn’t the worst thing in the world, by the way. And also like, oh I almost forgot myself and flew here just now. That kind of a lot. Although, I’m pretty sure there’s a law against that. Flying whilst intoxicated, I mean. Is there a law against that? Wait. Never mind. That’s _so_ not the point. I came here to tell you how pretty I think you are, not to talk about like… crime and stuff,” Kara said, her eyes closed, her words all sort of slurring into one. “You’re pretty.” 

Lena stared at her, her hair splayed out on the couch cushion, her pink painted toes wiggling and tapping along to music she couldn’t herself hear, her face a picture of contentment, and couldn’t even blame her heart for skipping a beat. Kara was… _something else_. Seeing her like this, without the weight of the world on her shoulders, was a rarity and it was a rarity that Lena treasured more than she treasured anything else. 

“You look pretty too,” Lena replied. “You always do. And I’m sorry I couldn’t join you guys for drinks. You know how it is.”

She gestured vaguely towards her computer and the pile of paperwork on her desk. 

“Mmmm. You work too hard. You should do something about that, you know?” 

Lena laughed. “Oh, really?” 

Opening her eyes, Kara nodded. “Yep.” She popped the ‘p’ and dragged it out much longer than usual. “You’ll end up having to wear glasses like me if you stare at that screen much longer.” 

“Babe, you wear glasses because you’re secretly Supergirl. Not because you stared at a screen for too long.” 

Lena watched as Kara considered that for a few seconds, as though it was brand new information that she’d never even thought about. 

“Oh right. Yeah. You’re right,” she replied thoughtfully. “That’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

Chuckling, Lena tried to focus on her computer again, determined not to be distracted any longer. “It’s very cool.” 

Barely three seconds later though, Kara flew (literally) across the room and landed herself in her lap, probably a lot harder than she intended to. 

“Ow!” Lena yelled, as one probably would after having a large piece of steel dropped on top of them. “Human, babe, remember?” 

But it didn’t appear that Kara was listening. In fact, it seemed like she was much too busy concentrating deeply on a spot right above Lena’s upper lip to hear anything she was saying. 

“You have a freckle!” Kara said, matter-of-factly yet excitedly at the same time, reaching up to touch her face. “Right here.” 

“I do?” Lena asked. 

“Yup. I want to kiss it!” 

Smiling, Lena shook her head playfully. “Oh, no. I see where this is going. If this is your ploy to kiss me senseless until I forget about my computer and just come home with you, then you can think again. I have work to do, Kara.” 

Kara pouted. “You _always_ have work to do, Lena.” 

“And _you_ always have people to save. But do I complain about that?” 

Kara leaned her back against Lena’s desk, effectively blocking her from her computer. “ _Sooo_ not the same thing. And I’m not complaining, per se, I just miss you,” she said, sitting up again and wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. “I hate missing you.” 

Lena relented, (how could she not?) and rested her hand softly on Kara’s cheek. “I’m right here.” 

Kara grinned and if she’d been a fly on the wall, Lena would have seen her do a mini fist punch behind her head. “I _knew_ that would work,” she muttered triumphantly to herself, before pressing a messy and uncoordinated kiss on Lena’s lips. 

Chuckling, Lena kissed her back for a few seconds before the taste of the alien vodka in Kara’s mouth became too much. “Okay, it’s time to stop this and get you home before I pass out on the second hand alcohol in your mouth.” 

Kara giggled, she actually _giggled_ , and curled her fingers into Lena’s hair. “Lightweight,” she grinned, her eyes warm. 

“Oh honey, if I was an alien too, trust me, I’d drink you under any table.” 

Kara hummed softly in response, still playing with Lena’s hair, that same picture of contentment from earlier once again firmly on her face. As much as she wanted to stare at her forever, Lena couldn’t resist closing her eyes as warmth rushed through her body at Kara’s ministrations, a quiet and contented moan escaping her. 

“Lena Luthor, you are my kryptonite.” 

Lena laughed, opening her eyes again. “No, Kara. Actual kryptonite is your kryptonite.” 

“Semantics,” Kara shrugged with a wistful smile. 

Unable to resist any longer, Lena closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips against Kara’s again, no longer caring if she passed out from the alien vodka. 

After all, death by kissing and being intoxicated by the most beautiful being in the entire universe seemed like a pretty good way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	3. steal some covers, share some skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend some peaceful moments together as the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally got this idea at 2 in the morning and I made a bunch of half asleep notes in my phone and somehow managed to turn it into something coherent when I finished work tonight. Honestly, I've been thinking about this all day and I couldn't wait to get home and finally write it! 
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who has left a comment on my little series so far. It honestly means SO much to me, you have no idea. And I really hope you like this next one too! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think when you're done :)

Lena doesn’t like to let herself think too much about how Kara staying over has become a normal almost everyday thing. 

For so many reasons.

The main of which being that to Kara, spending the night at Lena’s is just a sleepover. A friend crashing at a friend’s place. 

They have dinner, talk, watch a movie (if Lena is home from work early enough anyway) and then they go to sleep. In the same bed, of course, because that’s what best friends do. They share everything. Including a bed. 

Sometimes Kara has to shoot off for unexplained reasons but she always comes back and Lena doesn’t like to pry. Because she has secrets too. 

Like the fact that she’s in love with her best friend. 

She knows she should tell Kara. Or at the very least, she should tell Kara just to stop staying over so often because sharing a bed with her almost feels like taking advantage and sometimes when she wakes up from a nightmare about Lex trying to kill her, she almost reaches out for her hand. _Almost._

Spending so much time with Kara is also slowly starting to eat Lena up inside. And if she’s honest with herself, she’s not sure how much longer she can keep pretending everything is fine between them before she snaps. 

But she keeps quiet. For Kara’s sake mostly but also because she’s selfish and if keeping her feelings for Kara a secret means that Kara will keep spending so much time with her, then so be it. Even if it’s slowly killing Lena in the process. Even if she can physically feel herself getting completely attached. 

She knows it’s going to hurt when Kara inevitably finds out the truth. 

But she doesn’t let herself think about all of that. 

At least, she tries not to. 

Lena always wakes before Kara, and today is no exception. It’s a Saturday so there’s no alarm ringing on her bed stand; there’s just the gentle morning sunshine slipping through the gap in the curtains, pulling her out of her dreams. Opening her eyes and stretching lightly, Lena takes a few moments to just appreciate the peace and quiet of the early morning. She can hear Kara snoring softly beside her and she finds herself smiling involuntarily. She turns her head to look at her and finds Kara is facing away from her, sleeping soundly on her front with her hands tucked under the pillow, her blonde waves splayed out on either side of her. They’re so close to each other that Lena can smell the fresh berry shampoo that Kara uses; she’s started leaving a bottle in Lena’s bathroom since she spends so much time there lately and the intimacy of it never escapes Lena. They’ve both kicked the covers off of themselves during the night at some point given that it’s the middle of summer and as the sun rises early and shines directly into the window, the bedroom can get warm quickly. 

Lena watches Kara sleep for a long while, knowing she should stop being such a creep and get up and make them both breakfast, whilst still being unable to deny herself of these few peaceful moments where she’s free to imagine what their lives could be like if things were different. Everything about Kara right now makes every bone and muscle in Lena’s body feel relaxed and she finds herself even breathing in sync with her, slowly and deeply. 

She watches Kara’s body rise and fall with her breathing, and finds herself drawn to a small patch of sunlight shining on Kara’s back, almost at her neck. She knows that if she just reached out to touch it that her skin there would be slightly warmer than the rest of her body. She knows that she could so easily lift up her head and press her lips against that warm patch of skin, could so easily rest her head against it and breathe in the comforting scent of… well, of _Kara_. She knows that from there she could so easily wrap her arms around Kara and fall back into a restful sleep, where nothing else in the entire world matters. She knows that she could-

“Um, Lena? Are you… snuggling me?” 

Lena’s eyes dart open instantly at the sound of Kara’s voice and she sits up in a flash, horrified to find that at some point during her half asleep daydream, she’d actually moved even closer to Kara and rested her head on the firm muscles of her back. Lena feels her cheeks flaming and tries desperately to think of something to say. 

“I um… I think I was having a bad dream or something and I uh- I just- it’s- I’m…” 

She’s freaking out and she’s knows it, she can see it plainly on Kara’s face as she turns over and looks at her worriedly. Even in her panicked state, Lena can’t help but notice that Kara’s tank top has shifted in her sleep and her perfectly toned stomach is completely on display and one of the straps has fallen down her arm leaving her right shoulder and most of her chest exposed. She’s staring, Lena knows she’s staring and she feels her cheeks flame even hotter and forces her eyes up from Kara’s body to her face again. 

Kara’s watching her intently, and almost unreadable expression on her face, and Lena thinks she’s either still dreaming or just plain imagining things as she sees a soft blush fall over Kara’s cheeks too. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asks, quietly and ever-so-softly, her hand falling over Lena’s which is clutching the bed sheets for dear life. 

She tries to speak, knows she should say something, but she can’t because she’s _this_ close to just saying _everything_ and so she settles for just shaking her head instead. She feels more than hears Kara sigh and when she meets her eyes again, something in them tells her that Kara knows. 

“It’s okay, Lena,” Kara whispers, her thumb stroking over Lena’s knuckle. 

Lena doesn’t mean to whimper at that, she really doesn’t, but she does anyway and the sound makes Kara blush again. 

“Are you- Do you- Is it-“ Kara’s just as stuck for words as she is and all of a sudden Lena feels so guilty for putting her in this impossible situation and she knows they’re right on the edge of everything changing and she finds herself holding her breath, trying to draw out the moment because she also knows she’s about to lose Kara forever. 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” she whispers. “I don’t- I didn’t mean- I couldn’t help-“ 

But she doesn’t get the words out because all of a sudden Kara is sitting up too and pulling her towards her and suddenly her lips are on hers and Lena forgets how to breathe. Kara’s lips are so soft and warm and they’re a thousand times better than any daydream Lena has ever had about them and that’s the only way she knows she isn’t dreaming now, because no dream could ever prepare her for the real thing. She tries to pull away, because she has so many things she wants to ask, to say, but Kara doesn’t let her. She slides her hands into Lena’s hair and pulls her even closer and when Lena feels Kara’s tongue slide along her bottom lip, she swears to god her heart stops. Lena moves her arms to Kara’s waist and dances her fingertips across Kara’s ribs, her skin so soft and warm and perfect and Lena can’t help the warmth that rushes through her entire body when she hears Kara moan lightly, her tongue dipping fully inside Lena’s mouth. Lena kisses her back eagerly, her own tongue exploring Kara’s mouth too, her hands slightly more hesitant against Kara’s body, almost as if they don’t know which part of her to touch next, as though they want to touch all of her, to feel her right there, to convince themselves that she’s real, that this is actually happening. 

When Kara eventually pulls back slightly, the need to breathe interrupting everything, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are a shade of blue Lena’s sure she’s never seen before and Kara reaches up to touch her glasses, her anxious habit, only to find that she isn’t wearing them given that she only woke up a few minutes ago and she chuckles lightly at herself. The sound of Kara’s laugh makes Lena’s eyes feel wet and then suddenly she feels a tear trickle down her cheek and she has no idea why she’s crying. Kara’s face falls instantly.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I misinterpret everything? I’m so sorry, I know I should have asked but I just-“

“Kara, shut up. Please,” Lena laughs, wiping her eyes. “Just please. Don’t talk for a second, okay?” 

Kara nods and closes her mouth, the slightest bit of tension that had suddenly appeared on her face, slipping away again, a trace of a smile on her lips. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You did everything so right. I can’t even tell you how… _right_ that was. For me, anyway. But it’s okay if you don’t feel like that too. If you just wanted to see how it would feel or whatever. I get it. It’s okay. I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything just for my sake. I know that-“ 

Lena stops talking then because Kara’s laughing, and even in the most serious of moments, Kara’s laugh just makes Lena smile, makes her forget about whatever it might be that’s making the moment so serious. 

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara says as she laughs, and Lena’s sure she’s never seen her best friend look so alive. 

“Y- you do?” 

“Yes. In so many ways. In every single way. I have loved you for so long that I can’t even remember what my life was like before you,” Kara responds, and suddenly, Lena isn’t the only one who’s crying. 

“Are you sure?” She asks, because how can she not when she’s spent the last year dreaming of this moment whilst all the while convincing herself that it will never happen. “I didn’t even think you were…”

“Gay? I wasn’t! Not until I met you anyway. You changed everything.” Kara punctuates the end of her sentence by kissing Lena again. “Every.” _Kiss_. “Single.” _Kiss._ “Damn.” _Kiss._ “Thing.” 

Lena kisses her back, messy and playful and uncoordinated kisses, and all the while they’re smiling and laughing and crying together. 

The rest of the day continues in much of the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	4. and when you're gone, time is so slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara enjoys some extra attention from Lena after a near miss with some kryptonite bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this it really became clear to me how much easier I find writing from Lena's perspective... but it was fun to try writing from Kara's for a change! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think when you're done :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

If Kara had known that all it would take for Lena to take a day off work to stay home with her was a kryptonite bullet or two, she probably would have gotten shot more often. 

Even the two days she’d spent in the DEO med bay underneath a sun lamp with Alex hovering over her the entire time and intermittently lecturing her about her lack of regard for her own safety had been absolutely worth it. 

Lena has been extra attentive and… well, _clingy_ since Kara got out of the DEO, insisting that she stay home to take care of her until she’s feeling normal again. She’s barely left her alone for more than five minutes and that’s only to get food or go to the bathroom. Kara’s lost count of the number of movies they’ve watched, couldn’t even name one of them if she’s honest, because she’s spent the entire time completely tuned into Lena’s heartbeat anyway, not paying the TV an ounce of attention, much more content listening to its steady beating sound than anything any character in a movie has to say. 

“Do you need another blanket? Are you cold? You look cold. I’ll get you another blanket,” Lena says, not waiting for Kara to respond, squeezing both of her hands in between hers for a few seconds before reaching under the bed for a blanket. 

Kara smiles and gratefully accepts it even though she isn’t cold, not in the slightest. “I’d probably feel warmer if you got under here with me,” she says, forcing a slight croak into her voice. Just for effect. 

Lena smiles worriedly at her and places a hand gently on her cheek. Leaning into her touch, Kara sighs; Lena’s skin is the softest thing in the world. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Alex said you’d be feeling better by now. Maybe we should take you back to the DEO just to get-“

“I’m fine, I _am_ feeling better, I swear. I’m just not quite _there_ yet, you know? I’m sure I’ll be back to myself tomorrow. There’s no need for me to go anywhere, Lena,” Kara interrupts, feeling the slightest bit guilty for being the reason Lena looks so worried.

She doesn’t mean to worry her, she just… likes the extra attention Lena is giving her right now, that’s all. 

Not that she’s ever short of attention when it comes to Lena anyway. But still. 

“Are you sure? I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you just because I gave into your puppy dog eyes and didn’t take you to be checked over again.” 

Lena gives Kara a teasing smile and pushes her hand into her hair, scraping along Kara’s scalp with her nails, creating the warmest and most wonderful sensation to run through her body. 

Kara had never known aliens were capable of getting goosebumps until the first time Lena had carded her fingers through her hair. 

“I do _not_ have puppy dog eyes,” Kara laughs.

“You do,” Lena replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kara relents at that. “Only for you,” she shrugs. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Are you sure you don’t need anything? More socks? Is this movie okay? I can put on another if not. You still look kind of pale, are you sure you’re not dizzy or anything?” 

“Lena,” Kara smiles, squeezing her hand. “Stop worrying. I’m fine.” 

Lena smiles back but Kara can tell that it’s forced and a flash of... _something_ glimpses in Lena’s eyes before she looks away and stands up from the bed. Although Kara really hadn’t been cold before, the sudden absence of Lena and the memory of that look in her eyes makes her shiver. “I’m gonna leave you to get some rest. And by that I mean I’m gonna sit over there and get some work done whilst you sleep,” Lena says. 

“No, wait!” Kara protests, reaching out and grabbing Lena’s hand before she can even fully stand. 

She realises too late that she’s probably grabbed it way too hard for someone who is supposed to still be heavily feeling the effects of kryptonite. Lena raises her eyebrows. 

“That’s a mighty grip you have there,” she says, her tone less accusatory than Kara expected, more just like an observation. 

She loosens her grip immediately and interlaces her fingers with Lena’s, pulling her back onto the bed. “I just… don’t want you to go,” she mutters. 

Lena laughs softly under her breath before lying down beside Kara again, pulling the blankets over the both of them. Wrapping her arms around Lena, Kara lets herself snuggle into her, relishing in how perfectly their bodies fit together like this for what feels like the thousandth time. Pressing a kiss to the back of Lena’s neck, ignoring the way Lena’s hair tickles her nose, Kara closes her eyes, fully intent on taking a nap. 

Maybe she _is_ still feeling the effects of the kryptonite after all. 

Or maybe she’s just feeling the effects of being cuddled up behind Lena Luthor. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks. “You looked like maybe you weren’t just a minute ago.” 

“I’m fine. I’m just happy you’re okay,” Lena says. “I’m just happy you’re here.” 

“You’re my hero,” Kara whispers, wrapping her arms tighter around Lena and pulling her as far into her as she can. 

She feels Lena chuckle and press a kiss to her fingertips. “And _you_ , are a really bad liar,” she laughs. “Or actress. Same thing, really.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara replies, because she really isn’t lying about Lena being her hero. Although something tells her that that isn’t what Lena’s talking about anyway. 

“I know you’re just pretending to still be sick. You can’t fool me, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara laughs before kissing Lena’s shoulder softly. “I fooled you for three years!” 

Lena shakes her head. “Correction: you merely _think_ you fooled me. I knew all along that one) you were Supergirl. And two) that you were head over heels in love with me.”

Lena’s laughing like she’s joking but… she’s right. Kara can’t really remember there ever being a time where she wasn’t head over heels in love with Lena. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Kara says teasingly in response. “But if you knew I wasn’t still sick, how come you’ve barely left me alone all day and seem to have an endless stream of blankets and doughnuts and movies ready for me?” 

Kara both feels and hears Lena’s light demeanour change into a heavier one, as though all of a sudden she’s thinking about things that Kara would wish until the ends of the earth that Lena never had to think about. 

“I could have lost you, Kara. And although I want to just make light of the situation the way you are… I can’t. Do you even realise how close to dying you were? How completely unresponsive you were for almost an hour when Alex and I found you?” 

Kara doesn’t speak, because she knows there’s nothing to say. She doesn’t know, of course, but she remembers the pain when the bullets entered her chest cavity and she remembers the look on Lena’s face when she first came around and opened her eyes again two days ago and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget it. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, burying her face into Lena’s neck. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

She considers for a second the revalvance of Lena and Alex being the ones that found her since her last thoughts before she succumbed to the pain and darkness were of them. 

Lena sighs. “I know, Kara. But you did. For that entire hour, I thought you weren’t coming back.” 

“But I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise. You’re not losing me, Lena. Ever.” 

Kara means every word. She means every word both physically and emotionally and she isn’t sure how much of what she’s saying Lena believes because Lena is Lena and even now, there’s still a part of her that thinks too much about all of the people she’s lost, all of the people that have walked away from her, that spends too much time waiting for more people to join that list. 

Lena doesn’t respond, just pulls Kara’s arms tighter around herself. 

Kara’s sure she’d give up everything she has if it meant she could erase every single bad thing that’s ever happened to Lena. Kara’s so proud of the woman Lena is, of how strong and powerful she is, but inside all of that, every now and then, she feels it. Lena’s loss and fear and feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness that she carries with her everyday and the sheer velocity of it all takes Kara’s breath away. 

It’s quiet for a long time and if Kara wasn’t so used to the sound and feel of Lena’s heartbeat and breathing, she’d probably think she’d fallen asleep. But she isn’t sleeping, Kara knows she isn’t. She’s thinking. Which isn’t anything new since Lena is always thinking about something. Usually she’s thinking about something brilliant and revolutionary, but right now, she doesn’t feel like she’s thinking about anything like that. 

Kara waits. 

She waits for what feels like seconds and hours all at the same time, just listening to the sound of Lena’s heart. 

“I can’t ever lose you, Kara,” Lena whispers, softly enough that was it not for her super hearing, Kara probably would have missed it. 

Kara’s heart skips a beat inside her chest. “I’m not going anywhere,” she replies. 

Simply. Truthfully. 

Something in the way she says it must make Lena believe her, even if it’s just the tiniest amount, because Kara feels her body relax against her own. Instinctively, Kara pulls Lena into her as much as she can and closes her eyes again, that nap she’d been considering earlier suddenly feeling like a really good idea. 

She might be the girl of steel, but all of the super strength in the entire world could never make her feel as safe and protected as she does right now. 

With Lena.

Because of Lena. 

Kara smiles and lets herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	5. i never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands (til the night i held you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara catches Lena swallowing down some liquid courage before their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw [this](https://twitter.com/s_kerekes/status/943850506786607105) tweet and jokingly said to myself "imagine ur otp" and all of a sudden I just... couldn't... stop. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this when you're done! :)

Pulling into the parking lot outside the restaurant, Lena glances at the clock on the dashboard. _7:46pm_. She’s early. Of course she’s early. 

She’d allowed herself way too much time to get ready and was standing in her living room with her coat and shoes on at 7:00 and got so sick of obsessively checking her hair in the mirror and smoothing down invisible creases in her skirt that she’d just given up and left shortly after that. 

She’s nervous. 

Which is ridiculous because she’s just meeting Kara for dinner and they do that all the time. 

Except she’s not. She’s not _just_ meeting Kara for dinner. She’s meeting _Kara_ for _dinner_ after a bunch of accidental drunken kisses a few nights ago that were _so_ not accidental and she has no idea how tonight will go. 

So she’s early and she’s nervous. Which is really not the best combination of things to be. 

Lena pulls into a parking space and shuts off the engine. She briefly considers how glad she is that she decided to drive because had she taken a cab like she originally planned, she’s not sure she’d have been able to just sit and wait and the alternative, which is standing outside in the cold, is probably the most unappealing thing she can think of right now.

Leaning her head back against the seat, Lena closes her eyes and tries to remember how to breathe normally.

She knows it’s stupid to be this nervous. She _knows_ it is. But she can’t help it. Because she hasn’t had dinner with someone she really cares about for a long time and she’s completely out of practice. 

She wants this. It almost terrifies her how badly she wants this. Wants Kara. Wants the two of them together. Which in itself is strange. Because Lena doesn’t let herself want people all that often. Or ever, really. 

But ever since Kara walked into her office that very first day… she’s wanted her. In every single way a person can want another person. 

Their friendship over the last three years has been incredible. And every single time they crossed a little invisible line between friendship and something more, Lena couldn’t help but hope. Hope that Kara wanted her too. With every lingering touch, every soft gaze, every blush on her cheeks, every waking moment where their bodies had gravitated towards each other and tangled up in the night… the hope grew. 

And then three nights ago… they’d kissed. Or Lena had kissed Kara after one too many glasses of scotch, but Kara hadn’t pulled away and had instead kissed her back. Kara had been drinking too, but she wasn’t drunk. Lena is always amazed at how well Kara handles her liquor, almost as though she has a superhuman bloodstream that literally absorbs alcohol the way it does water. 

Lena has an excuse for kissing Kara. Kara doesn’t have an excuse for kissing Lena.

And neither of them have an excuse for the two or three other kisses that followed the first accidental one. 

Kara had blurted out in the middle of the third one that they should have dinner. 

And here they are. 

Or well, here Lena is because again, she’s early. But she knows Kara will be here soon and even if she’s late, which Kara sometimes is, Lena knows she’ll come. 

And that’s exactly what is making her nervous. 

She _knows_ Kara will come, because Kara always does, and even after three years of friendship, Lena supposes she’s still waiting for the one day when she won’t. Because all her life has taught her is that one day, people leave and she should always be prepared. 

But she can’t prepare for the day Kara leaves her because up to now, Kara hasn’t let her. Hasn’t given her a reason to. And that makes Lena’s heart feel light and heavy all at the same time. 

Her heart rate increases even more just thinking about it. She can’t remember ever being this nervous. Lena Luthor just doesn’t get nervous. Except when it comes to little blonde hurricanes with eyes as blue as the ocean and a heart as warm as the sun named Kara Danvers. 

God, even her _name_ makes Lena smile. 

How is she going to get through tonight? 

She’s reaching for the glove compartment in the passenger side of her car before she can even tell herself to. Because damn it, she needs a shot of something if she’s actually going to get through tonight without imploding from all the nerves and _feelings_ she gets when she looks at Kara. Because tonight she gets to look at Kara the way she always wants to look at Kara, but the way she never does because she doesn’t want to scare her. Tonight she gets to look at Kara like she’s the only person Lena has ever let herself love. 

She doesn’t question why she keeps a bottle of whiskey in her glove compartment. She just does. And up until now it has remained unopened because the image of CEO Lena Luthor drinking straight whiskey from the bottle behind the wheel of her car is… a slippery slope she doesn’t exactly want to be on the edge of. But tonight it’s okay. And it’s dark so nobody is going to see.

She unscrews the cap and pours the whiskey into her mouth, swallowing it down quickly, the familiar burn of it sliding down her throat already helping her nerves. 

Lena licks her lips. Screws the cap back on. Unscrews it again before pouring another mouthful and swallowing that down. 

Then another. 

A couple more before she’s interrupted by someone tapping lightly on her window. 

The sudden noise right by her ear makes her jump and she chokes on the whiskey, coughing and spluttering and almost spitting it everywhere. Somehow, and she really has no idea how, she manages to _not_ end up with it dribbling down her chin or sprayed all over the windscreen. 

When she looks at the window, she almost chokes again and this time is has nothing to do with the whiskey and everything to do with… _Kara_. 

Kara who is standing there with a half grin, half frown on her face, almost awkwardly playing with her glasses as though she doesn’t know what else to do with her hands. 

Kara who looks like sunshine even in the darkness of the winter evening.

Kara who… _definitely_ just saw her practically chugging whiskey from the bottle in a parking lot. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Lena says, before she remembers that she’s in her car and the windows are down and Kara can’t hear her. 

Kara laughs anyway and Lena blushes before finally, _finally_ , putting the whiskey back and getting out of the car. 

“I swear that’s… really not what it looks like,” Lena says when she’s out of the car. 

She’s still nervous but the whiskey has definitely taken the edge off and her entire body feels warm. 

“Really? Because it looked like you were chugging whiskey from the bottle in the middle of a parking lot,” Kara laughs, and her laugh sounds like butter melting. 

Not that Lena knows what butter sounds like when it’s melting of course but she imagines it’s something along those lines. It’s too sweet and heavenly to sound like anything else. 

Lena giggles, because apparently Lena Luthor not only gets nervous around Kara Danvers, but she _giggles_ too. “Okay. Then yes, it’s exactly what it looked like,” she says, and _oh holy crap_ , have sentences always been this hard to form? 

“I’m almost impressed, Lena. I knew you were a woman who could handle her liquor but that… that was something else.” 

Lena laughs and flicks her hair over her shoulder. “What can I say? I’m a woman of many talents. And surprises. And-“ she stops, because suddenly she can’t remember what the rest of that sentence was going to be. “...other things,” she finishes, laughing through her nose. 

Kara smiles. “You’re drunk.” 

“I’m not!” Lena protests, because she absolutely is _not_ drunk. Because she can handle her alcohol almost as good as Kara can. Okay, maybe not quite. But she isn’t drunk. “I’m just… tipsy. I was nervous. The whiskey helped,” she explains, and suddenly she feels shy and it’s so out of character for her that it actually throws her for a loop. 

“You were?” 

The way Kara’s voice and eyes go soft as she asks makes Lena’s chest feel tight, like there isn’t enough room for her heart in there anymore ever since Kara Danvers looked at her like that. 

She nods, not trusting herself to speak without saying something embarrassing. 

Kara smiles, nervously. “Me too.” 

Lena lets out a breath at that — since when had she been holding her breath? — and laughs. “It’s crazy that we’re nervous, right? I mean, we’ve seen each other practically everyday for the last two years and yet here we are, acting like two teenagers on their very first date.” 

Her eyes go wide as she hears the insinuation behind her words. “Not that I’m saying this is a date! I mean, it could totally be a date but it doesn’t _have_ to be a date if-

“Lena,” Kara interrupts, placing a hand softly on her forearm. “It’s a date.” 

Scientifically, Lena knows her heart doesn’t actually stop as Kara says those words. But it sure as hell feels a lot like it does. 

“And speaking of which… how are you going to get home now if this date is the worst date ever?” Kara continues. “I mean, you can’t drive. So what if it’s _so bad_ and you have to leave halfway through and you just _can’t wait_ for a cab?” 

Lena stops and considers this. “I guess I hadn’t thought about that,” she laughs, feeling so warm under Kara’s gaze. 

Or maybe it’s just the whiskey. 

Kara smiles in response and Lena’s heart skips a beat.

Nope. _Definitely_ not just the whiskey. 

“I could walk home, I guess,” Lena says, and in her whiskey filled brain, it makes perfect sense. “It’s not that far.” 

“It’s 7 miles, Lena! And it’s also dark and freezing cold and whilst those shoes look amazing on you, you certainly couldn’t walk home in them. Not that I’m questioning your ability to walk in heels because well, I’m hardly an expert when it comes to that field and you make it look easy. But still,” Kara says, shrugging her shoulders. “I guess this _has_ to be a really great date after all. So that we can leave together and I can drive us both back to my place for the night where you can sleep off the alcohol ready to come back and drive your car home tomorrow morning,” she grins. 

She makes it all sound so… _simple_. 

And Lena had never intended the night to be ending at Kara’s place but the more she thinks about it, the more sense it makes. Lena has stayed over at Kara’s every Friday night for what feels like forever. Why would tonight be any different? The thought makes her stomach flutter. 

"No pressure," Lena laughs, softly.

It’s only when Kara strokes her thumb over Lena’s skin that she realises she’s still resting her hand on her forearm. Lena glances down at the contact and _something_ flutters in her chest. Kara’s skin is so _warm_ even though it must be below freezing out tonight. She meets Kara’s eyes again and Lena swears they _actually_ sparkle in the moonlight. Momentarily, it takes her breath away. Kara’s still smiling at her and Lena knows without a doubt in that moment that no one could ever break her heart the way Kara could. But for once in her life, that doesn’t scare her. Because Kara is looking at her like she might just feel exactly the same way about her. 

“We should probably head inside,” Lena says, remembering suddenly that they’re still standing in the parking lot. 

Kara blinks as she speaks, as though she’s just spent the last few minutes in a bubble where nothing else exists. Lena knows the feeling. Kara nods and smiles. 

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Lena asks, and she has no idea why she asks because it’s pretty much the most uncool thing she’s ever said but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

She blushes. But she doesn’t try to retract her question because now it’s out in the open, all she can think about is holding Kara Danvers’ hand. 

Kara smiles again and her eyes are the warmest Lena has ever seen them.

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Kara says, reaching for Lena’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	6. and if i get burned, at least we were electrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's dress makes Kara lose her damn mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/swiftsdaisy/status/944687873663623170) and also by my wonderful friend Maddie who made me really excited to sit down and write it even though it's literally Christmas Day. So thanks, Maddie. This is for you. 
> 
> I've left the lyrics to the song at the start of the chapter because they're really relevant and I accidentally made so many direct references to them towards the end of this. (You're welcome, Maddie.) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think when you're done! :) 
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas!

**Dress - Taylor Swift**

 

Our secret moments  
In your crowded room  
They've got no idea  
About me and you  
There is an indentation  
In the shape of you  
Made your mark on me  
A golden tattoo  
All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)

Inescapable  
I'm not even going to try  
And if I get burned, at least we were electrified  
I'm spilling wine in the bathtub  
You kiss my face and we're both drunk  
Everyone thinks that they know us  
But they know nothing about

All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this (ah, ha, ha, ha)

Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)...  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)...  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)...

Flash back when you met me  
Your buzzcut and my hair bleached  
Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
Flash back to my mistakes  
My rebounds, my earthquakes  
Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me  
And I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My hands are shaking, can't explain this  
Aha, ha, ha, ha

Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)

There is an indentation  
In the shape of you  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
You made your mark on me, golden tattoo  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off

 

~

 

To Kara, Lena always looks stunning. Incredible. Absolutely breathtaking. 

But every now and then she just looks... out of this world. 

Which is ironic, considering.

And now Kara is shaking her head at herself because Lena _always_ looks out of this world and to subject her to _sometimes_ , even just inside her brain, makes her feel uneasy. Because women like Lena Luthor should never be subjected to just _sometimes_ when it comes to talking about their beauty. And- wait, is someone talking to her?

“What?!” Kara snaps without thinking and Alex looks momentarily taken aback. 

Kara hadn’t meant to snap, but Alex talking was really interrupting her checking out Lena and thinking about how beautiful she is and so she doesn’t really blame herself for yelling at Alex. 

Kara smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry. What were you saying again?” 

Alex blinks and tries to hide a grin. “The only time Kara Danvers, kryptonian with super hearing doesn’t hear what someone is saying, is when a certain Luthor has walked into the room? The good one. Am I right?” She’s not even trying to hide her grin by the end of her sentence, nor is she even being discreet as she turns around and looks for Lena too, following Kara’s gaze. 

“Alex!” Kara half whispers, half yells, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face her again. “Don’t make it obvious that you’re staring at her!”

“Oh, _I’m_ the one who is staring, am I?” 

Kara blushes. Like, she actually blushes. And she knows Alex sees because her eyes go soft and she rests her hands on Kara’s shoulders. Kara wants to look down but if she does, she won’t be able to see Lena in her peripheral vision and right now, she really doesn’t want to not be looking at Lena, but she also doesn’t want to be looking right at her either. So she settles for glancing between Alex’s knowing gaze and then back to Lena who is standing 20 feet away conversing with two men in expensive looking suits. 

They’re at the L-Corp Christmas party, so almost everyone here is in an expensive looking suit. And Kara knows what she’s feeling inside seeing Lena smiling at two not _totally_ unattractive men is jealousy, but she also doesn’t like admitting to herself that she’s jealous. Because that’s just… crazy. She has no right to feel jealous. Because Lena isn’t _hers_. 

“It’s just part of her job, Kara,” Alex says, as though she can read her mind. “You know she’s bored to tears talking to those guys. There’s no reason for you to look like you’re about to melt their faces, okay?” 

Kara blushes. _Again_. “Wait, what? I don’t look like that. Do I? Wait, do I look like that? I don’t, Alex, I really don’t and I-“

It’s at this moment that Lena turns and catches Kara’s eye. She smiles, and it’s such a soft smile that it almost stops Kara’s heart, and then Lena subtlety rolls her eyes in the vague direction of the two men she’s supposed to be listening to and Kara knows she should smile back, maybe even go over there and become Lena’s excuse to stop talking to them but she’s really struggling to remember how to even stay standing let alone anything else and all of a sudden she’s just- _oh Rao_ , why is she putting two thumbs up and grinning like an idiot? And why is she _still_ standing here with her thumbs up? Like a total and complete _loser_?

Kara turns away, and only just fights the urge to literally fly through the ceiling. 

Only just, only because Alex takes her hand and reminds her where she is. Reminds her where she is other than in a pool of embarrassment, that is. 

“Kara,” she says, softly, but she’s also smiling, Kara can tell without looking at her. “You need to talk to her. You need to talk to her about what happened the other night. Otherwise _this_ is just going to keep happening every time you look at her and I don’t mean to be an ass but whilst it’s mildly endearing and adorable to see you so flabbergasted over someone like this, it’s also kind of uncool.”

Alex moves around her so she’s standing in front of her, still holding her hand. She's teasing but Kara can see she doesn’t mean it because her eyes are soft. Almost the kind of soft they go when Maggie is around. Alex saves those looks for special moments. 

“Alex, I can’t _think_ around her anymore. Let alone _talk_ to her. I mean, I literally just did… _that_ when she looked at me from 20 feet away. And you want me to talk to her? About the fact that we made out and almost had sex?” 

“Okay, _Supergirl_ kissed and almost had sex with her-“

“Yes, and then Lena called me Kara in the heat of the moment which means that she _knows_ and I ran out of there before either of us could even say anything else and Lena looked like she was going to cry and then an hour later I actually _heard_ her crying and we haven’t spoken since!” 

If making thumbs up at Lena from across a crowded room was uncool then what happened the other night was… _really uncool_.

“Does she look mad to you?” Alex asks. “Or upset? Because I’m pretty sure she doesn’t.” 

Kara shakes her head. “But that’s not the point Alex. The point is-“

“The point _is_ that you two need to talk. So go. Talk. I’ll be here waiting for you no matter what happens,” Alex smiles, one of her just-for-Kara smiles and Kara loves her sister _so much_. 

She barely even notices that she’s actually taking Alex’s advice and _actually_ crossing the room towards Lena before it’s too late and suddenly Lena is less than 5 feet away and and _oh holy crap_ , if Kara had thought she looked out of this world from across the room, she looks absolutely out of the _freaking universe_ , from up close. 

She’s wearing a dress, which really isn’t out of the ordinary except for the fact that she’s wearing a _dress_. A deep red dress that Kara is sure is _exactly_ the same red as Supergirl’s cape and she’s sure Lena isn’t wearing that colour by accident. 

It’s knee length and tight all over, clinging to every single curve of her body like it was made for no other person in the entire world. There are cut-outs at the shoulders and two on each side of her waist and-

“Kara!”

Lena is saying her name and smiling and turning away from the two men who are still talking her ear off and Kara has no time to compose herself and pretend she wasn’t on the edge of a meltdown two seconds ago just from the colour of her best friend’s dress. Except it wasn’t _just_ the colour of the dress. It’s the style of the dress and the length of the dress and the exposed skin peeking out of the dress and the woman _in_ the dress. 

_It’s Lena_. 

Kara opens her mouth to speak and she’s horrified when no words come out and instead she’s just standing there with her mouth hanging open, completely distracted by Lena’s _shoulder_ of all things because it’s just there and her skin looks so warm and soft and so _Lena_ and all Kara can think about it touching it. With her mouth. For hours. 

“Kara?” 

Lena says her name again but this time it’s a question and when Kara finally stops staring at her shoulder and meets her eyes, she can see concern in them and momentarily wonders if maybe she’s grown an extra head. 

At least growing an extra head would be a conversation starter. Because starting a conversation is something Kara’s really struggling with right now. 

“Your shoulder!” Kara says, and _why Rao why_ , did she say that? “There’s something on your shoulder!” She continues in a panic because honestly, it’s just the first thing that comes to mind other than declaring right there and then how badly she wants to kiss her shoulder. “Let me just…” 

She leans over and brushes her hand over Lena’s shoulder before Lena can look down and see that there really isn’t anything on her shoulder. “I got it. There was- you had something on your shoulder,” Kara says, and why is she so breathless? She doesn’t _get_ breathless? _Ever_? 

Lena looks her over and Kara considers again that maybe she has grown an extra head after all. 

“Gentlemen, as enthralling as this conversation is, I have other pressing matters to attend to. That’s what this completely endearing woman came over here to tell me, isn’t it, Kara?” Lena says, narrowing her eyebrows and almost glaring at Kara. 

Thankfully, by some miracle, Kara gets the message. 

“Right! _Right_. Of course! There’s um- there’s some _really_ important _thing_ that requires Lena’s attention. And it’s um- it’s over there. As in away from here! As in like outside or-“

“Okay! Please, excuse me,” Lena says as she turns, gracefully, always so gracefully, effectively cutting Kara off in the middle of her sentence, her sentence that she has absolutely no idea of where it was going or when it would end. 

She follows Lena and she doesn’t realise that she’s only following her because Lena has taken her hand and is pulling her along behind her until they’re almost out of the room and she’s glad because when she realises, she goes back to not being able to breathe again and she _really_ needs some fresh air. 

_Lena’s holding her hand_. 

_She’s holding Lena’s hand_. 

“Kara, are you alright? You don’t look alright,” Lena asks and they’re outside, _thank Rao_ , they’re outside. 

“I’m fine!” Kara says, and she’s sure her voice doesn’t usually sound like that. 

Lena’s so beautiful. 

Out of this universe. 

Lena looks at her and her eyes are full of concern again and they’re so _beautiful_ in the moonlight and suddenly Kara wonders if Alex has slipped some alien tequila into her drink at some point tonight because she isn’t usually like this. She _swears_ she’s not. 

“I think maybe it would help if you breathed,” Lena says, and she’s right, because when Kara finally swallows down some oxygen, her chest doesn’t feel so tight anymore. 

She smiles, then blushes. She’s not sure what the record is for the most times a kryptonian can blush in the same hour, but she’s sure she’s beaten it. Ten times over. She’s not even sure kryptonians _should_ blush in the first place. 

“Thanks,” Kara says, pushing her glasses up her nose. “The breathing helps. You’re smart.” 

Lena chuckles. “So I’ve been told.” 

Kara laughs too and suddenly she wonders why she was so nervous to talk to Lena because it’s _easy_ , it’s always been easy with Lena. 

But then Lena reaches over to tuck some of Kara’s hair behind her ear and her fingers brush along Kara’s cheekbone just like she did two nights ago and suddenly Kara’s back to forgetting how to breathe. 

“You _know_ ,” she says, simply, two words that mean nothing on the surface but _everything_ deep down and she surprises herself when she says them because that’s really not how she wanted the conversation to start. 

Lena’s hand freezes where it is. “Is that okay?” 

Kara exhales. “Are you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Lena asks, and the way she says it, like it’s the most absurd thing she’s ever heard, makes Kara want to cry. 

“Because I… I lied to you?” 

“You didn’t,” Lena smiles. “Well, you did, I guess. But that’s not how it feels to me really.” 

“It’s… it’s not?” 

“No.” 

The way she says that one word, like it’s effectively the end of one conversation but also the start of 500 other conversations at the same time throws Kara for a loop. 

Which seems to be a theme when it comes to Lena. 

“I- I really thought you’d be mad,” Kara says, except she almost doesn’t say it because Lena’s hand starts moving again and continues its intended journey to the hair blowing over her eyes, tucking it behind Kara’s ear. 

“I really struggle to be mad at you, Kara. It’s one of my favourite and least favourite things about you.” She stops and smiles. “I’m good at being mad. At everyone. But you… You make me soft.” 

Kara wonders if Lena’s drunk. Her eyes are glassy and her cheeks are pink and everything she says sounds warm. Kara has no idea how words can _sound_ warm, but Lena’s do. 

“I like your dress,” Kara says, and again she’s surprised at herself because two seconds ago, she really wasn’t expecting her mouth to say that. “It’s red. Like Superg- like _my_ cape. I really like it.” 

She knows Lena _knows_ , but actually saying it out loud… that’s something else entirely. It makes Kara feel light inside. 

Lena knows. 

She’s so _happy_ Lena knows. 

“You look amazing,” Kara finishes, and she knows right then that she could tell Lena forever how much she loves that dress on her and it still wouldn’t be enough to properly convey exactly what seeing her in that dress is doing to her. 

Lena seems almost awkward at Kara’s sudden compliments and she drops her hand from Kara’s hair to smooth away invisible creases in the skirt of said dress. Kara’s noticed over the years that she does that a lot. When she’s stressed at work. When she’s nervous. And Kara’s never really paid too much attention before but suddenly it’s the most endearing thing in the entire world and watching Lena smooth out her skirt kind of makes Kara want to cry. 

She’s so beautiful. _Has she said that already_?

“Thank you! I uh- I was um, I was thinking about you when I bought it,” Lena replies, eventually, and the fact that she’s almost stuttering and falling over her words is so out of character for her that Kara would probably be worried if she wasn’t so distracted by looking at Lena’s face. 

But then Lena’s words catch up with her and _whoa_ , if that doesn’t make her feel like she’s about to combust. 

“Y- you were?” 

Lena nods, and if a moment ago she was looking awkward and almost embarrassed and insecure, that’s a whole _planet_ away from the way she suddenly looks right now. 

Kara’s never seen Lena look so… _sure_. So confident. Which is saying something because Lena always looks so powerful and intimidating and _confident_. 

She isn’t sure then whether it’s the moonlight or whether she’s just straight up imagining things, but she swears Lena’s eyes darken. She _swears_ it. 

Lena takes a step closer towards her. 

Kara doesn’t know whether it’s Lena’s heart beating she can hear or whether it’s her own which is strange because Kara can normally pick out Lena’s heartbeat instantly in a city of thousands. 

Lena slowly drags a finger down Kara’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin as she does. Kara’s never cold, kryptonians don’t feel it, but she shivers. 

“I did think about you when I bought it, Kara. Or specifically, I thought about you taking it _off_ of me one day.” 

_Oh, Rao_.

Kara’s… _everything_ clenches at that. 

_Everything_. 

She knows she should say something. She’s usually really good at talking. She talks aliens and criminals out of out of doing terrible things everyday. She gives speeches and makes appearances all over National City at least twice a week and talking is never a problem then. 

And even though there are thousands of words spinning around in her brain right now, some of them English but most of them not, she cannot think of a single thing to actually _say_.

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena whispers, bringing her hand back up to Kara’s cheek again. Kara notices that it’s shaking, that _Lena_ is shaking, and she doesn’t know if she should mention it. “You don’t have to say anything. Just… please come home with me. You’re my- you’re my best friend but I- I want _more_. Please. You’ve always seen the best in me and I just- I’m crazy about you.” 

Her voice cracks and Kara wants to speak, to tell Lena that she doesn’t have to be nervous, but she can’t because she still can’t find it in herself to speak.

“The other night, what happened between us… It wasn’t enough. I’ve been craving you ever since and I’m not afraid to say that. I can’t stop thinking about you. I wasn’t sure you felt the same but then you kissed me and I knew I wasn’t imagining things but I ruined everything when I said your name because I just- I didn’t want to tell you like that but I also didn’t want you to think that it was Supergirl that did it for me. Although, I feel pretty strongly about her too. She’s extremely beautiful and incredible and-“ 

Kara wants to smile, she really wants to smile but she scared that if she moves, she’ll wake up at home in her bed and this will all have been a dream. 

“Kara?” 

Suddenly Lena sounds unsure and it breaks Kara’s heart and she can’t bear it. She never wants Lena to feel unsure of the way she feels about her. She never wants Lena to question how much she needs her too. 

So she nods. 

She says yes. 

To everything. 

“I- I really like your dress, Lena,” Kara manages to say. “And I really like you. And I would really like to take that dress off of you. Tonight. If that’s okay with you.”

Lena exhales. Kara feels her hot breath on her face and _everything_ inside her clenches again at the sensation. 

“It’s okay with me. It is so okay with me,” Lena replies, and she’s so breathless, like she’s just run a marathon. 

Kara smiles, her warm eyes meeting Lena’s dark ones. 

It’s the middle of the night in National City but somewhere in the world, the sun is rising. 

Kara feels it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	7. green eyes and freckles and your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was yours and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again, back with another fic that literally no one asked for because I'm physically incapable of shutting up about these two dorks right now. 
> 
> This is for my friend Yosra, my favourite enabler ever. ((Happy belated birthday!! Call this a late gift.)) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think when you're done! :)

Lena doesn’t know how it happens. 

One second she’s outside her apartment wondering why the key won’t fit into the lock and the next, she’s inside and there’s a cute blonde girl wearing dinosaur pyjamas yelling at her and threatening to call the cops. 

Lena’s drunk. Like, _really_ drunk. But she knows that she definitely does not know this girl which probably should freak her out because this is _her_ apartment after all and there’s a stranger in it but… she’s cute. _Seriously cute_. And Lena’s never had a seriously cute girl in her apartment before. And she’s just spent the entire night trying to have fun at her favourite bar but a bunch of guys just wouldn’t leave her alone and got mad when she told them she was gay. 

They’d even asked her to refund the drinks they’d bought her! Like being gay was the ultimate dealbreaker and since they’re no longer in with a chance of getting in her pants, all the compliments they’d given her and drinks they’d bought her no longer meant anything.

“I hate men,” Lena says, and her words slur because _holy shit_ she’s really drunk. “Like, I _really_ hate them. They think the fucking world belongs to them and that women owe them shit just because they pretend to care about their feelings. I mean, take tonight for example. A guy touched my ass and when I told him to fuck off because one) I’m gay, and two) no one is allowed to put their fucking hands on me without my permission, he still had the audacity to ask _me_ to apologise. For wearing tight clothes and leading him on. Like I went out wearing this fucking expensive dress just to please him.” 

She gestures down at her dress and immediately regrets it. Looking down when she’s _this_ inebriated is a huge mistake. Because the change in movement in her brain makes her sway and she’s already unstable on her feet as it is and suddenly, she’s toppling backwards and then she’s on the floor. 

Maybe the last shot of whiskey had been a mistake. But then again, she can’t really remember the feeling of a strange man’s hands on her ass without her consent anymore which was the whole reason she bought an extra shot, so maybe it hadn’t been. 

“Mmppff,” Lena moans as her ass hits the floor, her legs outstretched in front of her and hey, wait — she’s pretty sure she doesn’t have a rug in her living room? 

And she’s _definitely_ sure she doesn’t have a cat. 

But that’s unimportant because said cat is rubbing its head on Lena’s bare legs and she kind of wants to cry. 

She loves cats. Like _really_ loves them. 

“Oh my gosh! A kitty!” She exclaims, reaching over to scratch the top of its head. “Hiiiiii little kitty!” Lena coos as the cat arches into her touch, clearly enjoying the affection.

“His name is Streaky. He’s a Ragamuffin,” the cute girl offers, and when Lena looks up at her, she no longer looks like she’s about to start screaming the building down. 

Lena blinks. Lets the word Ragamuffin roll around in her brain for a few seconds. “Ragamuffin,” she says. “That’s a funny word.” 

It’s a _really_ funny word apparently because suddenly she’s giggling and then she’s just straight up laughing and then tears are streaming down her cheeks and she’s lying on the floor with her hands over her face unable to breathe properly. 

“Ragamuffin!” Lena laughs, and she’s honestly not sure why she’s never considered how hilarious the word is before. “It has the word muffin in it! I love muffins.” 

She stops laughing almost as suddenly as she started. “Do you like muffins?” 

She looks back up at the blonde girl who is still just standing there with a half smile on her face and tilts her head in question. 

“Of course I like muffins. Doesn’t everyone like muffins?” She answers, her half smile turning into a slightly apprehensive looking grin. 

Lena grins back and then sits up. 

She notices that the girl is wearing glasses then, and if she was seriously cute before, she’s like, _really seriously cute_ now. “You’re really cute,” Lena says. “And you like muffins. And you have a cat. That’s awesome. I love cats. And muffins. So we’re basically the same person.” 

The blonde blushes and fiddles with her glasses. Lena wants to give herself a high five for making her blush but she knows that’s really lame so she doesn’t. 

“Unfortunately for me, Streaky here loves muffins too. So I never get to enjoy one alone, do I baby?” 

She leans down and scratches underneath Streaky’s chin, who in turn purrs loudly. 

“He really likes you,” Lena comments, and if she’s a little distracted by the way she can almost completely see down the blonde’s shirt as she bends over, then on her head be it. 

Lena makes a contented little sound inside her head and by the way the girl suddenly looks up and at her, her brow creased, she wonders if maybe it wasn’t in her head after all. 

_God she’s so cute_. 

“Well, he seems to really like you too. Which is weird considering he usually hates strangers. Even more so strangers who break into my apartment in the middle of the night.” 

“Someone broke into your apartment?” Lena asks, because she’s really not following the conversation properly and honestly, she’s feeling kind of strange right now. Like she doesn’t fully know where she is. Like maybe she isn’t where she thinks she is. 

“Yeah,” the blonde replies, and she’s half smiling again and it makes Lena’s brain short circuit. “You did.” 

_Shit._

“I’m a burglar,” Lena realises in horror. 

“Well, I mean technically, you’re not. Because to be a burglar you’d actually have to steal something. You’re not going to steal anything, are you?” She asks, and suddenly she looks on edge again. 

“No!” Lena says, quickly. “I’m not- This isn’t- You’re not-“ 

This isn’t her apartment. And now she’s freaking out because she’s really drunk and she’s sitting on the floor of a complete stranger’s living room and the complete stranger is really _fucking_ cute and Lena’s really drunk brain really wants to kiss her. 

“Hey,” the blonde whispers reassuringly, sitting down on the floor next to her. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared. I’m not gonna call the cops or anything. You sound like you’ve had a rough night. And you’re drunk, so it’s not like you’ve done this on purpose. And my cat likes you. And he’s a really good judge of character. So, you know. Don’t freak out, okay?” 

She places her hand softly on Lena’s arm and she’s so warm, her skin is _so warm_ and Lena looks down at where she’s touching her and then it’s _her_ turn to blush. 

She can’t remember the last time anyone touched her like that. So softly. Like she might break at any second. 

“And besides, I hate men too. So there’s another thing we have in common.” 

Lena laughs. “You hate men too? Just generally? Or romantically? Sexually? All of the above?” 

“All of the above,” the blonde smiles, knowingly. “I’m Kara.” 

Kara. 

_Kara_. 

Lena’s already obsessed with her name. With the way it feels inside her head. “Hi, Kara.” And with the way it feels rolling off of her tongue. 

She holds out her hand and Kara takes it, shaking it. 

“I’m Lena,” she adds. “You’re really cute.” 

Kara blushes again. “You said that already.” 

“Did I?” 

Kara nods and plays with her glasses again and she’s just so adorable and so _pretty_ , with her blonde hair and her glasses and her cat called Streaky that Lena feels like crying again. 

“I’m so drunk,” Lena says, and suddenly she can’t hold herself up anymore and she flops back down onto the ground and stares at the ceiling. “I should go home.” 

She’s talking about going home but her words feel so far away and she doesn’t really connect with them because the last place she wants to go is home. She wants to stay here on Kara’s floor with her blonde hair and her glasses and her cat called Streaky. 

“Don’t worry,” Lena hears Kara saying, and then she’s being lifted up off of the floor like she weighs nothing, and Kara’s so warm and strong and her neck is just _right there_ and Lena can’t help but snuggle into it and if she accidentally drops one kiss against her skin there, then she drops three more there on purpose. “I have a very comfy couch.” 

Lena mumbles something, she isn’t sure exactly what, and reaches up to touch Kara’s hair. “I like your hair,” she says, twirling some around her index finger.

“Thank you. I like yours too.” 

Lena giggles. “That’s so gay,” she mutters. 

Kara laughs as she lowers her gently onto the couch and pulls a blanket over her. 

Lena’s so tired all of a sudden and Kara’s couch really is comfy but it isn’t what she wants. At all. 

“Don’t go,” Lena says, and she doesn’t know why her voice cracks, but it does. 

Kara softens beside her and smiles. “You don’t know me, Lena. I could be a murderer.” 

Lena gestures with her arms, towards what she’s not sure. “Actually, I know _everything_ ,” she counters, reaching for Kara’s hand. “You’re not a murderer.” 

Lena hears Kara sigh and the sound is borderline erotic and almost sobers her up. _Almost_. Because she has drunk a lot of whiskey tonight, after all. 

“Lena…” Kara whispers, and even though her voice sounds like a protest, she’s slipping onto the couch with Lena and suddenly Lena’s head is in her lap. 

Lena turns onto her side and snuggles her head into Kara’s stomach. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that it doesn’t make sense for her to feel so safe. But everything about Kara makes her feel safe. Her soft voice and her comfy couch and her blonde hair and her glasses and her cat called Streaky. 

“G’night Kar,” Lena manages to mumble, sleepiness and drunkenness both coming together and fighting each other all at once, making it near impossible for Lena to think, let alone speak. 

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara replies, and Lena isn’t sure if she’s already dreaming, but she swears she feels Kara’s hand in her hair, scraping gently along her scalp. 

She _knows_ she’s dreaming when she feels Kara’s lips press a kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


	8. but i've got you to keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping on Sunday morning with Kara and Lena is always an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend (Yosra again... thanks!) sent me a bunch of vague prompts and the last one was oddly specific even though it just said "making out in wholefoods" so at 6 this morning I was writing this. And then I thought about it all day and kept adding bits here and there and then it ended up being over 2000 words somehow when originally it was going to be a 500 word (max) drabble. But I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> I just wanted to say a huuuuuuuge thank you for getting this little collection of fics to 400 kudos already! Honestly, I was super nervous to write Supercorp and I put it off for a LONG time but finally being able to get my thoughts out there is helping ME so much with my own personal stuff and to know other people are enjoying my little rambles means so much to me. Like I've been writing hetero fic for like... years and it's never made me this happy. So yeah. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You guys are the best and my heart is so full <33 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this when you're done! :)

Lena’s learning that with the right person, almost anything in life can become an adventure. 

Which is a pretty cool concept, if she’s honest. 

And if that means she sometimes feels light and content and overcome with love and happiness and just _has_ to do something about it even if the time and place isn’t one hundred percent appropriate, then so be it. Because her heart is still getting used to how good life can feel and sometimes, she just can’t control it.

Like right now. In the middle of Wholefoods. 

It’s a Sunday and it’s raining and time feels a little slower, the way it always does on Sundays, and Lena had declared earlier that morning that she wasn’t even going to _think_ about work today and that’s how she and Kara have ended up here, on the grains and legumes aisle, meal prepping (because meal prepping is one of Lena’s favourite hobbies lately and even though Kara is hell bent on suggesting takeout _every_ night, even she enjoys Lena’s cooking, even if she doesn’t always admit it) and killing time together. 

Kara’s adamant on pretending she’s been dragged here against her free will and so she’s pouting, because apparently vegetables are her new kryptonite or something. Every now and then, she mumbles something about the price of avocados or how she doesn’t even know how to pronounce the name of something, let alone how to cook and eat it and Lena’s _sure_ she’s stamping her feet a little louder than is strictly necessary as they walk around the store. 

Every time Lena looks over at her and sees her with a soft scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest in protest, her heart flutters and if she’s honest, she kind of wants to cry. Because she’s just so… _cute_. 

She can’t help thinking about how going grocery shopping with Kara is something she actually used to daydream about but never thought she deserved and yet now she gets to do it whenever she likes. Well, whenever there isn’t a city to save or a board meeting to attend, that is. She wonders if the slightly intimate domesticity of it will ever lose its ability to make her heart flutter. She hopes not. 

Moments like this have a tendency to make her ache inside, ache for her old self who had no idea how wonderful life was going to be one day. Moments like this are also often edged with a dull, niggling feeling that she doesn’t deserve what she has now. That Kara is too good for her. That she’s going to hurt her one day. That she-

_No_. 

She’s not going there. Not today. Not when it’s a peaceful and perfect Sunday and she has everything she could ever possibly need standing right next to her in the middle of the grocery store. 

Kara loves her. Maybe Lena doesn’t know why, but she knows that she does. And that’s enough. It’s always enough. It’s more than she’s ever had, so it’s enough. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, cutting into Lena’s internal monologue. “You feel like you’re thinking too hard, even from over here. Your pulse sounds weird, too heavy.” 

Kara’s so observant, always so observant. 

Lena smiles, and it doesn’t even feel forced. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

Kara nods and Lena can tell that she doesn’t fully believe her but that’s she’s going to let it slide anyway. She’s so good at knowing when Lena needs to talk and when it’s really not necessary. 

“Okay, I was just checking,” Kara smiles back, a knowing smile, one of her just-for-Lena smiles. 

Lena’s heart aches. 

“By the way, are you almost done?” Kara asks, and just like that, Lena feels like laughing. Because Kara’s asking sweetly enough but Lena can tell that’s just a ruse, a polite way of telling her to hurry the fuck up. Except Kara doesn’t really curse so more like… hurry the heck up, Lena. 

“Actually, I think I might have to walk around again. Because suddenly the dinner I was planning for Tuesday evening doesn’t really sound that appealing anymore so I need to have another look in case anything inspires me,” Lena says, and she tries to sound as serious as possible because honestly, she really is having a lot of fun grocery shopping and as stupid as it sounds, she really doesn’t want to go home yet. 

She had no idea that the little mundane things like this, like pushing a shopping cart around a store, like deciding what to cook for dinner on Tuesday, would become so enjoyable with Kara.

Even with a once again pouty and grumpy Kara. 

A pouty and grumpy Kara who looks like she’s desperately trying to think of an excuse for them to leave. Like she’s willing her phone to ring with a Supergirl emergency any second now. 

Lena laughs quietly to herself, feeling warm and soft inside. 

“What’s so funny?” Kara asks, because of course she heard that. 

“Oh, nothing,” Lena replies with a teasing grin, because if Kara can eavesdrop on her quiet moments with herself, then _she_ can keep her guessing about the context. And also because she knows it drives Kara crazy when she teases her like this.

Kara sighs, dramatically, and then sticks her tongue out at Lena, narrowing her eyebrows in a way that Lena supposes is meant to be threatening. But it isn’t threatening, not at all, and standing there in the middle of the store with her arms crossed and her tongue out just makes Kara look even more adorable than she already did and Lena’s had it. She can’t bear to not be kissing her any longer. 

So she kisses her. 

Right there next to the quinoa. 

She can tell Kara is completely surprised because she lets out a little squeak as Lena presses their lips together, but Lena wastes no time and uses Kara’s surprise against her, slipping her tongue right into Kara’s mouth. 

Kara relents almost immediately and kisses her back, her arms wrapping around Lena’s waist. 

Closing her eyes, Lena just lets herself be, lets herself get completely caught up in the moment, something she really doesn’t do often enough. Something her brain always gets in the way of. 

But not today. Not now. She isn’t letting it. Because she’s in her favourite place in the whole world, Kara’s arms, and nothing is going to take her away from that. Especially not her own self deprecating brain. 

She’ll never ever get used to how warm and gentle Kara is when they’re together like this. Being with Kara like this makes her almost forget entirely that she is a woman who can lift a full sized aircraft over her head without struggling. That she’s a woman who has taken down evil aliens with her bare hands. Because when Kara touches her so softly, when she strokes her hands delicately over Lena’s back or plays with her hair or rests her palm on her cheek with a softness that almost stops her heart, all of that feels a million miles away. It’s just them, just Kara and Lena, and nothing else outside of the moment exists or matters. 

Lena feels Kara smile as she pulls back slightly, resting their foreheads together so that their noses are touching. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the affection but we’re literally in Wholefoods, Lena. I thought you hated PDA,” she says, and even though Lena’s eyes are still closed, she can tell Kara is grinning lightly at her. 

It’s really not news to Kara that Lena _really_ doesn’t give a crap who sees her making out with her girlfriend anymore, she’s just looking for an excuse to take this elsewhere. Like home. Or just anywhere away from vegetables, preferably. 

“Kara this quinoa is-“ Lena leans over Kara’s shoulder and checks the price tag. “ten dollars. Across the street it’s three. There’s no one around. Literally no one is going to see us here.” 

Kara laughs, but then she pulls back and her face falls. “You know what else sucks about quinoa? The mass production of it has caused so much deforestation in South America. I’ve seen it. People are losing their land and it’s just…” She shivers; Lena feels it in her own bones. “It’s awful.” 

“You’ve seen it?” 

Kara nods. “You know how sometimes when it’s quiet in the city and you’re at work, and I kind of don’t really know what to do with myself, so I fly around trying to see where else I can help people? I went there. And I saw the state of the land there and how badly it’s affecting people’s livelihoods. But there’s nothing I can do, really. I tried.” 

She shrugs as though it’s no big deal but Lena can tell that she’s genuinely upset. 

Lena kisses her again, softly, once again almost breathless over how much Kara just cares about people. The fact that she’s flown across the world just to try and help really doesn’t come as much of a surprise. There isn’t anything Kara wouldn’t do for other people, Lena’s sure of it. 

“I love you,” Lena whispers, and Kara sighs, smiling against her mouth. 

“I love _you_ ,” Kara replies. “But can we _please_ go home now? I kind of have things I want to do to you that really aren’t appropriate to do in public. Things I was perfectly content with staying in bed and doing all day today until _someone_ wanted to go grocery shopping.” 

Lena laughs, Kara’s sudden changes in mood making her feel a little whiplashed in the best way. She loves her _so much_. “I’m not done shopping, Kara,” she says, gesturing to the half full shopping cart and the groceries list in her hand. 

Kara glares at her and before Lena can even comprehend what’s happening, Kara has her pressed up against the shelf, both hands gripping her ass. 

“But I _am_ ,” she responds, squeezing her hands around Lena’s sensitive skin, her blue eyes dark. 

Lena’s stomach flutters and she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Because whilst she’s not totally against making out with and being groped by her girlfriend in public, she’s definitely against strangers possibly hearing the kind of noises she makes in bed. Sometimes even _she’s_ still shocked that pure and innocent looking Kara Danvers can have this effect on her.

Suddenly, she just doesn’t _care_ about vegetables or lentils and she’s on the edge of resigning to take out every single night for the rest of her life as long as she gets to share it with Kara. Preferably in bed. With no clothes on. 

Lena leans forward to kiss her, but Kara pulls back. “Home?” She asks, her mouth curling into a half smile because she just _knows_ she’s won. 

Lena relents. “You don’t play fair,” she sighs. “You have really strong hands and you shouldn’t be allowed to use them like that _just_ to prove a point.” 

Kara grins triumphantly before pressing her mouth back to Lena’s, her eyes closing and her grin going soft around the edges as their lips meet. 

Lena’s vaguely aware of a box falling off of the shelf behind her head as they kiss and vaguely aware of Kara effortlessly catching it and putting it back without even opening her eyes and she’s about to tell her how smooth and impressive that is when Kara suddenly steps back and darts her eyes to the left. 

“Someone’s coming,” she says, and then she reaches for Lena’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “I know you say you don’t care about PDA but I think we’re a little bit too much for most people, you know? Especially when we're doing... _that_.” 

Lena laughs. “You’re probably right. We’re kind of gross.” 

“ _Sooo_ gross,” Kara laughs too. 

Lena drops a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek before squeezing her hand. “We should probably pay for this stuff and get out of here before we get arrested and locked up for being inappropriate in public,” she says, winking at Kara. 

“You’d bail us out of jail,” Kara grins. “I’m sure of it.” 

Lena laughs.

She’d bail Kara out of anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


End file.
